


Stains

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sin should leave a visible mark.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Prompt: Gun oil.

Dean’s been cleaning the guns, Sam can smell them on him; faint traces of lead and worn leather of the holsters.

The floor is filthy, the dust clinging to the sweat on Dean’s back as he arches off the ground. There’s a smear of gun oil on his neck. Sam rubs his thumb over the pulse point, pressing down hard enough to feel every desperate gasp of breath. 

Dean digs his nails into Sam’s shoulders, finger-shaped bruises blooming across their bodies in matching tattoos of love and shared blood.

Sam is glad.

After all, sin should leave a visible mark.


End file.
